


love

by archeoptah



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: — Хорошо, — говорит Адам. — Чем ты назовёшь это, если не любовью?





	love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481730) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



Адам закрывает книгу, постукивает пальцами по столу и говорит:  
— Расскажи мне про... любовь.  
— Люди всегда упоминали о ней, — отвечает Ева. Об этом написано в каждой книге из тех, которые даёт ему Адам. Кажется, что человечество ни в чём не могло обойтись без любви.  
Адам улыбается и качает головой.  
— Нет. Я хочу, что бы _ты_ рассказал мне о любви.  
Ева некоторое время раздумывает. Но всё, что у него есть... информация от людей.  
— Я не могу, — признаёт Ева и не смотрит на Адама, чтобы не видеть разочарования на его лице.  
Но брат лишь хмыкает, поднимается и обходит стол, оказываясь со стороны Евы. Он обхватывает подбородок Евы, поднимает ему голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза, и спрашивает:  
— Но ты ведь любишь _меня_ , Ева?

Первое воспоминание Евы — об Адаме. Было время, прекрасное и бесконечное, оцененное превыше всего, когда Ева _был_ Адамом, Адам был Евой, они на мгновение разъединялись и воссоединялись так долго, что это казалось нескончаемым и столь коротким, будто этого не существовало.  
А затем он оказался один и стал самим собой.

— Ну, говорит Адам, — расскажи мне, — и изображает улыбку.  
И Ева не может отказать Адаму ни в чём.  
— Брат — это всё. — Он не может сосредоточиться: взгляд Адама, пальцы Адама под его подбородком, изгиб губ Адама, показывающий, что он _рад_ — и это всё, чего хочет Ева, чего _всегда_ хотел...  
Улыбка Адама становится шире. Он выглядит очень _довольным_.  
— Больше, — просит он. — Расскажи мне обо _всём_.  
_Разговор_ — очень неудобный способ коммуникации, но Ева попытается. Потому что этого хочет Адам.  
— Я хочу, чтобы брат смотрел только на меня. Я хочу, чтобы брату не причиняли боль, чтобы брат всегда был со мной. — Адам ладонью мягко обводит щеку Евы, и Ева подаётся вперёд. В его груди зарождается всхлип. — Когда брат уходит от меня, я ощущаю пустоту.  
— Тсс, — произносит Адам, пальцем легко проводя по губам Евы.  
— Я просто, — Ева запинается, — я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Адам с довольным видом также склоняет голову.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Адам. — Чем ты назовёшь это, если не любовью?  
— Я не знаю, брат, — отвечает Ева. Палец Адама на его губах ощущается странно, но хорошо.  
— Возможно, — предлагает Адам, — ты должен сказать это.

Адам подстриг волосы Евы. Это произошло вскоре после того, как они пришли в город, но изначально Адам настаивал на том, чтобы они раздобыли нижнее бельё. Ева сидел обнажённый на крыше выбранного Адамом здания и наблюдал за тем, как пряди его волос уносил ветер. Пальцы Адама легко почёсывали голову Евы, и, снова, это ощущалось очень _хорошо_ , пусть даже он не понимал, почему Адам решил сперва обрезать его волосы.  
Ева почувствовал странную лёгкость, когда Адам закончил. Адам осмотрел его оценивающим взглядом и затем кивнул.  
— Гораздо лучше, — сказал он, скидывая последние пряди волос с плеч Евы.  
Ева подался вперёд, чтобы почувствовать это; его волосы _очень_ короткие, но... Адам был рад.

Ева сглатывает. Адам убирает руку с лица Евы, и Еве не хватает этого ощущения.  
— Я... я люблю брата, — это кажется _непривычным_ , но взгляд Адама расцветает, и его рука обхватывает шею Евы, притягивая ближе.  
— Ещё раз, — говорит Адам.  
Адам так близко.  
— Я люблю, — и Ева не может смотреть в глаза Адаму; язык во рту кажется тяжёлым и неповоротливым. — Я люблю брата.  
Пальцы Адама нажимают на загривок Евы.  
— Скажи моё имя, — просит он, и Ева _чувствует_...  
— Я люблю тебя, Адам, — шепчет он. Адам вздыхает с выражением _счастья_ на лице. Ева хочет, чтобы он выглядел таким _всегда_ , чтобы всегда был счастлив. Ева тянется к Адаму, держится за егу руку, проводит по его лицу. — Я люблю брата, я люблю Адама. — И Адам с восхищением вздыхает, опуская руку в волосы Евы. И так легко сказать: — Брат, мы можем... пойти куда-нибудь? Пойти вместе? Мы должны...  
Адам мягко поглаживает Еву и притягивает к себе в _объятия_ — Адам никогда раньше не _обнимал_ его и это... _тепло_. Адам прижимает его голову к плечу, и Ева издаёт звук, о существовании которого раньше не догадывался, и обвивает руки вокруг Адама так крепко, как может, и это _хорошо_ , но всё ещё не достаточно. Ближе, Ева хочет быть ещё ближе к Адаму.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Адам, и не кажется странным, что это так. — Я знаю, тсс, — шепчет он, поглаживая Еву по голове.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Адам. Он многозначительно взглянул на растительное вещество в руках Евы. — Мы не можем пойти играть, пока ты не доешь.  
Ева вскочил на ноги, взволнованный.  
— Я закончил, брат! Я прочёл эти книги, и в них говорится, что люди такое не едят. — Он протянул сердцевину растения, которая уже начала становиться коричневой, Адаму, на его пальцах был липкий сок, но Адам всё равно выглядел довольным таким ответом, и он скинул сердцевину с крыши. Адам наблюдал за её падением, а Ева почувствовал нетерпение и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы взять Адама за руку и сказать:  
— Пойдём играть, пойдём играть!  
Адам снисходительно посмотрел на него, похлопал по руке и ответил:  
— Уже иду.

Ева обнимает Адама. Он прижимается так близко, как может, но звук настоящего разочарования уже рвётся из его горла. Этого _не достаточно_.  
И затем Адам сменяет позу, шепчет: «Ева», и, когда Ева поднимает взгляд, то замечает странное выражение в его глазах.  
— Не шевелись, — просит Адам и прижимается губами к губам Евы.  
Люди называют это «целоваться».  
Губы Адама мягкие и тёплые. Рука Адама — на затылке Евы, удерживает его, но... Ева думает, что он бы в любом случае не двинулся. Адам на мгновение отодвигается, затем снова целует Еву. Ева всхлипывает, неуклюже подаётся вперёд, его губы скользят по губам Адама. Это _почти_...  
Адам прижимает Еву к столу, смотрит на Еву так, словно что-то обдумывает; Ева тянется к нему и, задыхаясь, говорит:  
— Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, брат. — И Адам наклоняется, целуя уголок рта Евы, и один поцелуй перерастает в другой снова и снова.  
— Ева, — губы Адама _красные_ от поцелуев, _поцелуев_ с Евой. — Открой рот для меня.  
Когда Ева выполняет это, Адам придерживает его подбородок и вновь целует его, также открывает рот и просовывает язык в рот Евы. Адам _в_ Еве, и Ева рывком подаётся вперёд к нему, вцепившись в его спину и плечи, и раскрывает рот шире. Язык Адама надавливает на зубы, дёсны, нёбо Евы, легко проходится по его языку. Ева подрагивает, пытаясь не двигаться ради Адама, хочет сделать _что-то_ , но...  
Адам снова касается языка Евы своим, большим пальцем оглаживает его челюсть, и Ева думает, что, _возможно_...

Однажды, когда они играли в пятнашки, Адам обнаружил ещё одну машину на заводе. Она продолжала выливать масло на его брата, и Ева почувствовал что-то странное от наблюдения за ней.  
— Мы должны починить её, — предложил Ева; Адам выглядел удивлённым, но не остановил Еву, и лишь тогда, когда брат-машина был починен и отправлен восвояси, странное чувство в груди Евы утихло.  
— Мы можем продолжить играть, — снисходительно произнёс Адам, гладя Еву по голове, и Ева _столь сильно_ хотел забыть это странное чувство, что с усердием кивнул, и они отправились играть в прятки в пустыне.

Ева дрожит под Адамом, когда они целуются. Его губы покалывает. Он ощущает каждое движение языка Адама у себя во рту; Адам придвигается ближе, словно пытаясь просунуть язык в глотку Евы. Зубы Адама сталкиваются с зубами Евы, когда он не может проникнуть ещё глубже, и Адам издаёт разочарованный звук. Его язык внезапно исчезает — _пусто_ , — Ева едва замечает, что царапает спину Адама, а тот кусает губы Евы и вжимает большой палец в нижнюю часть челюсти Евы, пока ему не становится больно и он хнычет.  
— Ева? — спрашивает Адам, облизывая губы, свои _красные_ губы. На них кровь _Евы_.  
— _Брат_ , — Ева едва распознаёт свой голос, но, услышав его, Адам наклоняется и сильно кусает губы Евы, его язык проскальзывает в открытый рот Евы. Он почти нежно проводит по щёкам Евы, прежде чем пальцами отодвинуть уголки его рта; глаза Адама широко открыты и горят, и Ева пытается раскрыть рот ещё больше, когда большой палец Адама проникает в него.  
Сначала Адам проводит им по зубам Евы, его язык скользит рядом с пальцем, облизывая дёсны Евы. Ева на пробу также двигает языком, слегка касаясь им пальца Адама — сразу же Адам опускает ещё два пальца в рот Евы, зажав меж них его язык и потянув за него. Адам облизывает между пальцев, на мгновение коснувшись и языка Евы, затем подаётся назад и погружает пальцы ещё глубже в рот Евы. Ева издаёт неясные звуки, облизывая пальцы, где может, — Адам щёлкает языком и склоняет голову, его большой палец упирается в нёбо Евы, а остальные пальцы ощупывают его дёсны.  
Слюна течёт на подбородок Евы, между пальцев Адама. Адам вытаскивает большой палец и проводит им по губам Евы, оставляя мокрую дорожку, — Ева вздрагивает. Затем пальцы Адама ощупывают заднюю стенку его глотки, нажимают и почти царапают её, заставляя сенсоры Евы практически гореть; Адам тихо _мурлычет_ и вновь склоняется, чтобы облизнуть губы Евы, и горло Евы сжимается вокруг кончиков пальцев Адама.  
Адаму так _хорошо_...

Они вернулись в место, где... родились. Там оставались несколько машин и вещи, оставленные людьми. Адам осматривал это так, будто это было интересно, но всё, на что смотрел Ева, напоминало ему о том дне, когда Адам был тёплым и совсем не Адамом, когда Адам был близок к смерти, а Ева был так _зол_...  
Адаму не было _позволено_ умирать.  
Они ушли, когда Ева услышал голоса андроидов, а Адам, удовлетворив любопытство, был рад пойти поиграть.

Ева резко перезапускается. Он по-прежнему на столе, и Адам всё так же над ним — Ева почти врезается в него от шока перезагрузки. Он помнит ощущение пальцев Адама в горле, и это... это чувствовалось _так хорошо_...  
— Тсс, — произносит Адам. Его пальцы не во рту Евы. Большим пальцем он поглаживает губы Евы, а другой рукой перебирает его волосы. — Я здесь, Ева.  
Голосовой процессор Евы, кажется, не хочет работать. Ему удаётся прохрипеть « _Брат_ », и Адам улыбается, широко и мягко, и проводит по щеке Евы. Он целует Еву в лоб, и в груди Евы что-то мучительно сжимается.  
— Я люблю тебя, брат, — _умоляет_ Ева, и на лице Адама вновь появляется счастливое выражение.  
— Ева, — говорит он, и Ева хочет, чтобы он так произнёс его имя _сотни_ раз. Адам лицо Евы в чаше из ладоней так, будто Ева — то, что для него _ценно_ , и от этого грудь Евы сдавливает сильно и мучительно, и он, он любит брата _так сильно_...  
— Брат, — произносит Ева, обхватывая руками руки и плечи Адама и притягивая его ближе, — брат, брат...  
— Здесь, — отвечает Адам, склоняясь к нему, тёплый и живой, и Ева не может представить, что он хотел бы что-то _кроме_ этого. — Я здесь, Ева.  
Ева не может прекратить звать его, но это нормально. В конце концов, брат — это всё.


End file.
